Mafia Madness (Series)
This article is about the Mafia Madness series as a whole. For the episode of the same name, see Mafia Madness. Mafia Madness is a series created by Madnesscrazy123 (AKA Blud D Mess). The main focus of the series so far is that the mafia has taken over the town, the protagonist, Kage Jason, is going to stop them. The series takes place in Glen. Characters Kage Jason The Main protagonist for the series, he appears to show no mercy when killing. He has so far Killed 126 Mafia men, Including Mike. It was listed in the Mafia Madness 4 Bios that he is aged 23. Geso (Pronouced Gee-so) One of the secondary protagonists who will debut in Mafia Madness 2.5 along with Micheal. His appearance looks no different to a normal grunt with the exception of a bandana. Micheal The other protagonist who, along with Geso, will also debut in Mafia Madness 2.5. According to the 2.5 screencap, he look simular to Kage in Mafia Madness 2. Mike Stevens The assistant Mafia Leader, Mike was killed at the end of Mafia Madness 2. However, Mike has since returned as a mutant in Mafia Madness 3. The Mafialeader The Main Antagonist for the series so far, he has appeared in Mafia Madness 2 and 3. He seems to be very cautious, considering he even hired a decoy. The Mafia Men Indentical to the 1337 Crew, however have simular fighting skills to Grunts, and most of them are cowards after being left disarmed. It was revealed in the Mafia Madness 4 Bios that most of them do their job for wages. MMV2 The Mafia Men V2 (Codenamed: MMV2) are a new version of Mafia men that will appear in Mafia madness 4. They are featured in the menu preview uploaded by Madnesscrazy123 on DeviantART. Mafia Madness Mafia Madness is very similar in style to the original Madness Combat, having no blood and taking place entirely outdoors. The animations consists of one man (who is later revealed to be named Kage Jason,) who decides to kill a group of mafia (who are identical to the 1337 Crew) because he wants to dance in the area. The episode opens with a 3 members of the mafia loitering on the edge of a cliff. They motion for the protagonist, Kage Jason, to stop since it is their turf. Kage guns them down with duel Walther PPK’s. Reinforcements arrive with a Uzis, PPK’s and knives to take down the rogue, only to be killed in mass. The Mafia agents are then revived and become zombie agents quickly surrounding Kage. Using his time-altering powers, he throws a trio of grenades around his assailants and then pulls the pins on each of the three grenades before restoring the natural flow of time. Once the opposition is dead, Kage gets his boombox and proceeds to boogey down Link to Mafia Madness 1 on Newgrounds Mafia Madness 2: Enragement Mafia Madness 2 was released on December 22nd, 2011. The animation begins in a similar style as Madness Combat 2; There was a man who sought the Mafia... Somewhere in Glen... The animation begins with two Mafia guards standing at the entrance of what is supposedly the Mafia base. The protagonist, Kage Jason, walks into view up to on of the guards, and then pulls out a switchblade knife and kills both guards in their futile attempt to stop Kage. Kage then steals the guard's weapon, a MP5, and proceeds inside. Inside Mafia men are seen practicing his aim with a Kage Doll. However, the bullets rebound off of the dummy and kill a nearby mafia agent. Afterwards, Kage enters and begins his killing spree. Later on, Kage enter a room with a large window. Hank can be seen outside, killing a nearby grunt. Later on during the killing spree, Kage decapitates an agent's head, and throws it at a group of mafia agents outnumbering him. The head then explodes, supposedly stuffed with a grenade. Later on Kage encounters a grunt with a cartoon face (seen in Krinkels' non-canon animations) with the text FAEC MAN NO APPROVE above him. Kage then picks up the text, and kills the man with it, kills more Mafia Men, he then enters "Ninja Mode" after grabing a katana and kills the remaining Mafia men in the room (leaving one to believe he's safe but get killed as he walks away). In the next room, a ladder leading to the floor below can be seen with the sign "Mafia Leader's Office" above it. Kage proceeds down, and kills the men below. He then walks up to Mike, the assistant Mafialeader, behind his desk, and kills him. Then afterwards, the true Mafialeader who was seen on several posters earlier, executes Kage. The animation ends. Mafia Madness 2 link on Newgrounds Mafia Madness 2.5 Along with Mafia Madness 4: Revival, Madnesscrazy is also working on a Mafia Madness 2.5 It was explained by him that it features 2 protagonists, Which are Geso and Micheal and fills in a bit of the Month gap mentioned in Mafia Madness 3: Revenge. Mafia Madness 3: Revenge Mafia Madness 3 was released on March 31st, 2012. The animation begins stating that Kage had faked his death in order to continue he mission to assassinate the Mafialeader. He most likely survived the bullet to his neck, and slowed his pulse at the opprotunity of confusing the Mafia into thinking he was dead. It shows Kage getting up from the desk at the end of the previous episode, and then cuts to black. A month later, Kage is now seen with bandages around his neck, armed, charging towards a facility. It's raining outside, and he takes out the guards outside. After entering the facility, he charges in using on of the men as a meat sheild after throwing a melee weapon into a Mafia mans face, he then fires and kills most of the Mafia men with a AK-47. A Mafia man armed with a shotgun approaches from behind, but then Kage stops time, flips the shotgun around, leaving the trigger to be pulled after time resumes, killing the man. The animation continues through various rooms, killing Mafia Men. Afterwards, an elevator scene similar to the on e in Madness Combat 2, where Kage enters the elevator, kills the men inside, and two agents land on top of the elevator. They break in, but Kage kills them before they can do any damage. Afterwards, Mike cuts the cables holding the elevator up and Kage escapes through the hole the men cut into the roof, using his powers to prevent himself falling with the elevator and engages in mid-air combat with a now-mutated Mike using a Katana. Mike falls, after getting slashed and stabed, supposedly dying. At the end of the animation, Kage encounters the Mafialeader. They have a conversation about how much trouble Kage caused, and that he must come to an end. Kage then shoots the leader in the chest, but is then shot himself in the shoulder or chest. Kage falls to the ground, and the animation ends. Mafia Madness 3 link on Newgrounds Mafia Madness 4: Revival The 4th episode of the series is an upcoming animation. Although there's no info on this episode, Madnesscrazy123 has completed the main menu and is featuring it on DeviantART. Bios of the series' characters are available to view. Mafia Madness 4 Menu on DeviantART Trivia *Kage appears to have the ability to stop and control time. *The series so far appears to be following the styles corresponding to the chronological Madness Combat episodes. Category:Miscellaneous